tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Percy and the Oil Painting
* Michael Brandon |series=9 |series_no=9.01 |number=209 |released= * 3rd September 2005 * 4th September 2005 * 13th February 2006 * 24th February 2007 * 9th October 2007 * 23rd July 2008 |previous=Percy and the Magic Carpet |next=Thomas and the Rainbow }} Percy and the Oil Painting is the first episode of the ninth series. Plot The Mayor of Sodor has invited an artist to paint the "Spirit of Sodor." The Fat Controller chooses Percy to collect him and show him around. Percy is curious to know what the "Spirit of Sodor" is and Thomas tells him that it is something special about Sodor. Percy collects the famous artist and takes him to Shen Valley. But, the famous artist dismisses it as being "too green," so Percy takes him to Norramby Beach. Once again, the famous artist is very negative and calls the sand "too yellow." The negativity of the artist makes Percy upset. As they travel around the Island, the famous artist calls the viaduct "too tall," the windmill "too round" and Knapford Station "too busy." This makes Percy very cross and Gordon, who is nearby, thinks that the famous artist is very rude for saying these things. Percy tells the famous artist that everywhere on Sodor is special including people, children, and engines. However, Percy accidentally lets off steam, blowing the famous artist's hat into the air. The famous artist wants to see the Fat Controller immediately, which makes Percy think that he's in trouble. However, the famous artist tells the Fat Controller that he is going to paint a picture of Percy; because he's honest, hard-working, and never afraid to speak his mind - he is the "Spirit of Sodor." That night at Knapford Station, Percy and the other engines see the painting for the first time and Percy is very happy to be the "Spirit of Sodor." Characters * Thomas * Percy * Sir Topham Hatt * The Famous Artist * Gordon * James * The Mayor of Sodor * Edward * Henry * Toby * Annie and Clarabel * Caroline * Lady Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Refreshment Lady * The Storyteller Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Brendam Docks * Shen Valley * Norramby Beach * Hoo Valley Viaduct * The Windmill * Knapford Trivia * According to production order, this is the sixth episode of the ninth series. * Stock footage from Too Hot for Thomas is used. * The episode aired before Calling All Engines! was released, so the audience would not have known about the rebuilt Tidmouth Sheds yet. * In The Complete Series 9, The Best of Percy DVDs and other TV airings, the music at the end is omitted. * This episode marks the first of several things: ** Starting with this episode, the title cards are read in the English dubs, which becomes a permanent fixture of the show ** This is the first episode to have Sharon Miller as the script editor. ** This is the first episode narrated by Jon Kabira in Japan as well as the new Japanese voice cast. ** This is also the first episode an engine gets red with anger. ** This episode marks the Mayor of Sodor's first appearance in-person as he had only been mentioned in the episodes, James and the Queen of Sodor and As Good as Gordon. * In the American narration, the artist has a French accent. Goofs * Throughout the episode, Percy's cabin appears both blocked and unblocked during scenes with his drivers and painter. * Gordon has Henry's whistle sound at the beginning of the episode. * The artist is said to have bags of brushes, but he clearly only has one bag. * Gordon's eyes are very wonky in the first shot of Knapford. * The Mayor is said to pull the cord that unveils the painting, but he is missing in the close-ups. * In the Latin American version, the title card reads "Thomas y el Oleo" which translates to Thomas and the Oil Painting, despite the fact that the narrator still reads the original title "Percy y el Oleo" (Percy and the Oil Painting). '' Merchandise * Books - Percy and the Spirit of the Island of Sodor * Magazine Stories - Percy and the Painting In Other Languages Home Media Releases es:Percy y el Óleo pl:Piotruś i Obraz ru:Перси и картина Category:Series 9 episodes Category:Episodes